Kickin it with an Old Friend
by Rosey13
Summary: When an Old Friend of Jack's comes to visit Seaford will something from the past resurface, Will Kim be jealous of Jack's Old friend and will she admit her feelings for Jack. Jack/ OC Maybe Jerry/Kim
1. Meet up

Jack POV

I was walking home from the dojo when jerry ran up to me.

"Bro I just got the new zombie crushers game yo" he shouts

"dude come to my house tonight and we can play it" I say

"ok I'll bring pizza to" he says

"ok see you then" I say

After he runs off I get to my house and open the door.

"Hey mom" I say

"Jack come here please" she says

Shit what did I do? I set my bag down and walked into the living room. I saw a woman with light blonde hair holding a little girl. The woman was talking to my mom and the little girl was playing with a stuffed panda.

"Hwello" she says looking at me

"Jack you remember Tiffany right" my mom asks

"yea" I say

"Jack look how big you are" she says giving me a hug

"Hi Tiffany" I say hugging her back

"how are you" she asks

"good" I say

"this is Tiffany's youngest daughter Lucy" my mom says

"wait is Maya here" I ask

"yea she's out back playing with Willy" my mom says

I ran to the backyard and saw a petit girl with long golden hair.

"Ready Willy fetch" she says throwing a ball for my dog

"Maya" I ask walking down the steps

"Jack" she says turning around

"Hey" I say giving her a hug.

I pick her up and spin her around. Maya was my best friend since we were little.

"How are you" she asks

"good how are you" I ask

"good and can you set me down" she says

"sorry" I say

"its okay" she says giggling

"you look wow" I say

"thanks you look wow yourself" she says blushing

"Come on lets go in" I say

"okay" she says

We walk into the house and Maya gets pulled into a hug by my mom.

"I can't beilve how big you are Maya" she says

"I know she's really grown" Tiffany says

"shut up mom" maya says

"does little maya not like the attention" I say in a baby voice

"I will hurt you" she says

"I'd like to see that" I say

"oh its on" she says

"bring it" I say getting in to a fighting position

"take it outside" my mom says

"FINE" Maya and I complain

We walk outside and Maya flips me

"WINNER" she says

"I wasn't ready yet" I say getting up

"do I care" she asks

"YES" I say

"NO" she says

"you're dead" I say

She runs back into the house with me chasing after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" she says

"nope" I say

"Get him Willy" she says

Willy jumps on me and starts barking.

"willy off" I say but he still barks

"off Willy" Maya says he jumps off and runs over to her.

"thanks" I say

"no Problem" she says

"but your still dead" I say grabing her waist before she can run away.

"Let me go" she says

"No" I say spinning her around so shes facing me

"Jerk" she says

"don't be mad" I say

" I am" she says

"you want to watch a movie" I ask

"sure what movie" she asks

"um I don't know" I say

"I have the Avengers on my laptop" she says

"Ok" I say

she walks over to her bag and grabs her neon blue laptop with a mockingjay pin on it.

"Nice laptop" I say

"thanks Jennifer got it for me for my birthday last year" she says

"cool" I say

Then my phone goes off. I pull it out and see Rudy calling.

"hold on I'll be right back" I say

"Okay" She says

I walk to my room and answer my phone

"yea Rudy" I say

"Jack you need to come to the Dojo now" he says urgently


	2. Author's Note

Hi Everyone! i hope you liked the first Chapter of this story. i have been working on it for awhile. I also have another story about Jessie! if you want me to continue this story i need at least 2 reviews. THANKS BYE BYE


	3. Seeing the Dojo

_** Hello My amazing readers. i would love to thank you all for reviewing the story. i love all the reviews and i got more two so im going to continue this as long as people keep reviewing. I forgot to do this disclaimer in the first Chapter so here it goes. I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters. i only own Maya and her family. if you get any ideas for the story or something like OCs you want to see in the story let me know and i will do my best to put it in. On to the New Chapter. **_

* * *

"What wrong" I ask

"the Black dragons"he says

"ok be there in a sec" I say

I hang up the phone and walk back over to Maya

"Can the Movie wait for a bit my Sensi just called he needs me at the Dojo" I say

"Sure" she says

"you're coming with me" I say

"no im not" she says

"yea" I say

"make me" she says crossing her arms

"fine" I say

I walk over to her and pick her up

"PUT ME DOWN" she says

"No" I say

I grab my skateboard and open the door.

"MAYA AND I ARE GOING TO THE DOJO" I call

"Okay be back in time for dinner" my mom says

"ok" I say

I walk outside and put my skateboard down. I set Maya down and hop on.

"Come on" I say

"is it safe" she asks

"yea my friends and I do it all the time" I say

"Um okay" she says

He hops on my board with me.

"hold on" I say

She wraps her arms around me and me take off. I speed up when we go down a hill.

"Slow down" she says laughing

"that's no fun" I say

"yea and neither is getting killed" she says

"we wont" I say

"how do you know" she asks

"I just do" I say

We go through traffic and Maya holds on tight. We finally pull up to the mall and we hop off.

"was that so bad" I ask picking up my board

"yes" she says

"Come on you get to meet the gang" I say

"cool" She says

"wait" I say grabbing her hand

"yea" She says

I push up the sleeve of her jacket and see a gold charm bracelet.

"you still have this"I ask

"yea"She says

"I gave this to you years ago" I say

"I know and it's still my favorite bracelet"She says

I smile and let go of her hand. We walk into the mall and go to the Dojo. When we get there we see the outside I'd say wreak.

"Frank" I mutter to myself

"Who's Frank"Maya asks

"Some dude who wants to die"I say

Then Milton Eddie and Rudy come out.

"Jack you're here" Rudy says

"yea what happened" I ask

"the black dragons came" Milton says

"They told us to back out of the tournament next week" Eddie says

"Do they want to Die" I ask

"Jack who's this" Rudy asks looking at Maya who's texting

"oh Guys this is my old friend Maya, Maya this is my Sensi Rudy and my friends Milton and Eddie" I say

"Hi" Maya says

"hey" Milton and Eddie say

"Nice to Meet you Maya" Rudy says

"would you like to come inside" I ask

"Sure" she says

When we walk in i show Maya all the trophies.

"Wow you guys are good" Maya says

"Well we have Jack and he and Kim won most of those" Milton says

"Who's Kim" Maya asks

"the only girl that goes here" Eddie says

"yea you and her would get along great" i say

"Well i would love to meet her" Maya says with her beautiful smile

wait did i just say that, well its true she can light of a room with her personality. What am i saying, Do i like her?

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading. Like i said before you you have any ideas dont be shy. i love hearing them and if you have an Oc you want in the story let me know and i will do my best to put it in. Thanks again and dont forget to review.**_


	4. Dinner

**Hello My Amazing readers. New Chapter is here yay happy dance time. I already have 9 reviews seriously u guys rock! i want your input do guys want Kim and Maya to be friends when they first meet or enemy's. Also i'm going to need some OCs soon so if you want to see your OC in this let me know and i will do my best. Thats all on to the Chapter! **

* * *

**Maya's POV**

"JACK" I shout waving my hand in front of his face

"huh what" he says

"oh my god" I say rolling my eyes

"sorry tuned out" he says

"I could tell" I say

"So Maya are you into Karate" Milton asks

"yea im a fourth degree black belt" I say

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH" jack says

"What" I ask

"you didn't tell me that" he says

"you didn't ask" I say

"So you're as good as our sensi" Eddie says

"Cool" I say

"Shit we got to go so we're not late for dinner" jack says

"okay it was nice meeting you guys" I say

"Bye Maya come back soon" they all say

Jack and I run out of the mall and go home.

"Hey guys" my mom says

"Hey mom" I say

"how was the mall" Jack's Mom asks

"good but the black dragons trashed the dojo" Jack says

"did Maya meet your friends" Mrs. Anderson asks

"yea she met Rudy Eddie and Milton" Jack says

"Not Kim" Mrs. Anderson asks

"she wasn't there I'll have them meet tomorrow" Jack says

"okay you two go wash up for dinner" Mrs. Anderson says

"Ok" we both say

For dinner we have Pasta. We were all sitting around the table when Jack decides to start a conversation.

"Mom did you know that Maya is a fourth degree black belt" he says smirking at me

"OH MY REALLY" she squeaks

"yea" I say

She pulls me into a hug and I mouth I hate you to jack. After dinner Jack and I go to his room. When we get in there I shove him to the ground.

"what the hell" he asks

"I hate you" I say sitting in his desk chair.

"you cant hate me" he says spinning the chair

"yes I can" I say giggling

"how long are you guys staying" he says sitting on his bed

"2 weeks" I say

"awesome" he says laying down

I lay down on the bedside him.

"Oh wait here" he says jumping up and running out of the room

"k" I say

What was he doing now I think to myself.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it i need two more reviews to continue because i want to know that people are still reading it. well Bye for now :D**


	5. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! Not a new chapter sorry but i need you guys to tell me if you want Maya and kim to be friends or enemies when they meet. I cant continue until i have that figured out. send me a PM or leave a review telling me want you want ok bye


	6. Movie and meeting Jerry

I grab my phone out of my jacket pocket and text my friend Avery.

**(Maya- Bold **Avery-Normal)

**Hey girl**

Hey

**What up**

Nm how's Jack

**Good**

What you doin

**Waiting for jack to come back-m**

Lol that rhymed

**Omg it did**

How do we have friends?

**Idk about you but I don't have any :P**

I don't either

**FOREVER ALONE**

LOL SO TRUE

**I so funny**

Lol yea u are

**I gtg jacks coming**

ttyl

I put my phone down and jack walks back in.

"Look" he says holding up a photo album

"cool" I say sitting up

He opens it up and I see pictures of us when we were little.

"AWWW look how cute I was" I say

"yea what happened" he asks jokingly

"I got hot and sexy that's what happened" I say flipping my hair

"sure" he says turning the page

"the complete opposite happened to you" I say

"oh you did not just go there" he says

"oh but I did" I say

"that's it" he says tossing the book on the ground

He pins me down on his bed.

"what the hell" I say

"I win" he says

"Uh no" I say rolling pining him down

"HOW" he shouts

"fourth degree black belt" I say

"guys get ready for bed" Mrs. Anderson says

"Ok" we both says

"be right back" I say getting up

"k" he says

I go put my Pjs on then go back to jack's room.

"Jack you decent" I ask knocking on his door

"yea" he says

I walk in and sit on his bed when jack takes his shirt off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES IM BLIND" I shout covering my eyes

"blinded by my abs" he says

"no by your ugly fat" I say rolling

"like you have better abs" he says sitting on me

"yea" I say uncovering my eyes

"really" he says

I lift up my shirt showing my stomach.

"mine are better" he says placing his hand on my stomach

I shivered at his cold touch. Then he took his hand away

"sorry" he says

"its okay" I say

"ready to watch that movie" he asks

"yea but my laptop is to far" I say

"I'll get it" he says getting up

"thank you" I say

When he comes back he hands me my laptop. I open it and set the movie up. We layed down and watch the movie. Before it finishes I fall a sleep with my head on Jack's chest.

"Mai you awake" I hear jack says

"go away" I say hitting him in the face

"MAYA" he shouts

I jump and almost fall of the bed.

"I hate you" I say

He just laughed at me.

"get dressed" he says

"fine" I say getting up.

I get dressed and we have breakfast.

"so you get to meet Kim and Jerry today" Jack says

"Okay" I say

We run outside and go to the mall. We walk to the dojo where I saw some guy doing dance moves.

"Hey Jerry" jack says

"Hey jack" the guy says

Jack sets his skateboard down and jerry walks up to me

"Whats cookin good lookin" he says all smooth

"wow" I say

"Jerry cut it out, this is my friend Maya" jack says

"oh sorry" he says

"its okay by the way nice dance moves" I say

"thanks" he says

"Jerry have you seen kim" Jack asks

"yea she at Phills" Jerry says

"ok Be right back" he says

"k" Jerry and I say


	7. Should Kim and Maya Be friends

Hi guys sorry not a new chapter. I've been sick with a bad case of... writer's block. Ahhh i need some help let me know what you think should happen in the story and i will give you credit if you help.


	8. Kim and Maya Meet

Jack POV

I walked over to Phill's and saw kim sitting down talking to grace.

"Hey Kim" I say

"Oh hey jack" she says

"whats up" I ask

"Nothin much you" she asks

"Nothing" I say

"looks like Jerry's got a new friend" Kim says

I look over and saw Maya and Jerry dancing.

"yea" I say

Kim and I talk for a bit when someone jumps on my back. I flip them over but they end up pinning me down. I see Maya's smiling face above me

"3 times in two days" she says

"Not fair" I say

She stands up laughing and offers me a hand. She pulls me to my feet and I start laughing as I give her a hug. I hear someone clear their throat. I look over and see kim with her hands on her hips. I let of Maya and fixed my shirt.

"Kim this is Maya she's an Old friend" I say

"HI" Maya says with a smile

"hi" Kim says ticked

"well this is awkward" Jerry says

"yep" I say

"you want to go work on some more dance moves Maya" Jerry asks

"Sure" Maya says

"see you after" I say

"Bye jack nice meeting you kim" Maya says

They walk out and kim just rolls her eyes.

"What" I ask

"Nothing" she says

Rose POV

Well I can tell that jack's friend doesn't like me. On the bright side jerry is really cool when he's not hitting on me.

"So are Jack and Kim dating or something" I ask watching Jerry Milton Eddy and Rudy practices

"no but kim likes jack" Eddy says

"that explains it" I say

"what do you mean" Milton asks

"Girls are evil when another girl goes near the guy she likes" I say

" ah no wonder she hates Lindsey, heather, Katie, and Donna" Jerry says crossing his arms

"yep" I say

"Why don't you show us some of your moves" Jerry says

"sure" I say

"you can spar with me" Rudy says

"okay" I say

Rudy and I get into a fighting stance. After about two minutes I pin Rudy.

"WOAH" they all says

"whos next" I say smirking

They all try and hide behind each other. I hop on the counter and roll my eyes..

"lets see what you guys got" I say leaning against the post.

"OK" they all say


	9. First tie in 3 months

After about 10 minutes of watching the guys spar and sparing with them Jack came in and picked me up

"Goldilocks" he says swinging me around

"Hey Skater" I say laughing

"so I see you're kicking my dojo's ass" he says

"yea" I say

"well I think I need to show you what I got" he says

"bring it" I say

"let me change" he says

"okay" I say

He walks into the change rooms and I look at the guys and see that they're giving me creepy smirks

"What" I ask

"Nothin" Eddie says

"its just that Jack makes it obvious" Jerry says

"what do you mean" I ask

"how can you not see it" Milton asks

"See what" I ask

"Jack likes you" Rudy says

"What no he doesn't" I say

"yea he does" Eddie says

"who does what" Jack asks

"Nothing" we all say

"you ready Maya" Jack asks

"hell yea" I say walking over to the mat

We both get into a fighting stance.

"GO" Rudy says waving

Jack and I fight for about 10 minutes before Rudy calls it a tie.

"wow first tie in 3 months" I say

* * *

**Im going to stop there. i took me longer then i hoped to write this chapter. i might not update for awhile but i wont forget this story. i have an idea for the next chapter for that i need you guys to send in so stuff for truth or dare. see you soon **

**xoxo**

**Rosey**


	10. Help

**I want to Thank everyone for reviewing it means a lot. To the hate i get this is my story and a lot of people seem to like the way its going so go ahead and hate me for not doing a kick story. For the next chapter its going to be like a sleepover in the dojo with the gang and whats a sleepover without truth or dare. if you have a truth or dare in mind let me know and it might be in the story and if you get any other ideas of what they should do that night or after let me know im kinda stuck with ideas. Thanks for reading**

**XOXO**

_**Rosey**_


	11. i dont know what to call this chapter

After a few hours of practice we went out to get something to eat.

"So Maya you Seeing anyone" Jerry asks putting is arm on my shoulder

"Not anymore" I say shaking his arm off

"Who were you seeing" Jack asks

"No one" I say panicked

I can't tell Jack he'll get so pissed

"Tell me" he says

"No thanks" I say

"Hey look Milton theres Julie" Eddie says pointing at a girl with glasses

"Hey Julie over here" Milton says

The girl comes running over and gives Milton a hug

"Julie I would like you to meet Maya she's an old friend of Jack's, Maya this is my girlfriend Julie" Milton says

"Hey" we both say shaking hands

We go get a pizza and sit down infront of the dojo.

"So Maya where do you live" Julie asks me

"Chicago" I say

"I still want to know who you were dating" Jack says

"doesn't matter" I say

"Why" he asks

"You'll get mad" I say

"I wont promise" he says

"give me your phone first" I say

"why" he says handing me his phone

"so I have something over you" I say

"Tell us" jerry says

"Austin Henroy" I say

"YOU DATED THAT JERK" Jack yells

"see you're mad" I say

"why did you guys break up" Milton asks

"he cheated on me" I say

"do you think your mom would mind I came back with you" Jack asks

"why" I ask

"oh I just want to um" he says

"your not killing Austin" I say

"I wasn't going to kill him I was just going to put him on life support" he says

"oh Jack" I say

"Hey Maya why don't you come to the sleep over in the dojo tonight" Julie says

"Yea" Eddie says

"Sure" I say

"lets go home and get our stuff we'll all meet back here at 8" Jack says

"ok" we all says

* * *

i know you guys must hate me. i haven't updated in so long i've had so much school work and i've been working on a another story on a different account Called Rosalie1316 and the story is called New girl for Lab rats. i wrote this chapter today and im going to do my best to update more often. I'm going to be looking for a co-author for the story so send me in what you thin should happen and i pick someone to be my co-author.

Xoxo

Rose


	12. No Name chapter

Jack and I head home when I get a text

We still skyping tonight-Avery

Damn cant how about tomorrow-Maya

Got a hot date with Jack- Avery

NO- Maya

Then what- Avery

We're hanging out with his friends at a sleep over- Maya

USE CONDOMS- Avery

EW NO I WOULD NEVER GO THAT FAR- Maya

Have fun - Avery

Laters- Maya

"Who you texting" Jack asks wrapping his arms around my waist

"you remember Avery right" i ask

"Short little red head Avery" he asks

"Thats the one" i say

"thats the person you've been texting everytime" he says

"Yep" i say

"well are you ready" he asks

"Yep" i say

"You know what use to bug you" he says

"What" i ask

"This" he says

He puts his lips on the spot where my neck and shoulder meet and blows. I squeal and try and pull away.

"Stop" i say

"But Maya" he whining barring his face in my hair

"Jack" i say mocking him

"Come on' he says

He picks up both our bags and we head to his moms car.

* * *

Hey Guys sorry i haven't updated in so long and i know this chapter is short but i'm working on the big sleepover chapter and im planning on that being long so until next time

-xoxo gossip girl


	13. Sleep over part 1

We pull up to the mall and open the door.

"Bye Mom" Jack says kissing her on the cheek

"Bye Daphne" i say

"Bye kids have fun" she says

We walk in me carrying the the sleeping bags and jack with the bags with our clothes and other stuff. We walk over to the dojo and see Milton Julie and Kim.

"Hey guys" Jack says

"Hey Jack" Kim says smiling at him

"Hey Maya" Milton says

"Hey" i say

"Maya can i talk to you in the bathroom" Julie asks

"Sure" i say

We walk to the bathroom and Julie smirks with raised eye brows

"What" i ask

"when was the last time you looked in a mirror" she asks

"I don't know a few hours ago why" i ask

"Look" she says pointing at my neck

I turn and look in the mirror

"OH MY GOD" i say

I see that Jack left a nice red mark from before

"What happened" she asks getting out her makeup

"Jack tormenting me with a trick her learn when we were little" i say rolling my eyes

We cover up the red mark and head back out.

"everything ok" Jack asks

"tell you later" i say glaring at him

After about 10 minutes everyone was here.

We set up all the sleeping bags and sat down. Mine was closest to the door i was in between Jack and Julie.

"lets play truth or dare" Jerry says

We all agree and sit in a circle

"I'll go first, Maya Truth or dare" Jerry asks

"Um Truth" i say

"LAME" Jack yells

"i will hurt you" i say looking at him

"What the farthest you've ever gone with a guy" he asks

"First base" i say

"Really i didn't expect that from you" Jerry says

"Maya's a good girl if anyone tried to go farther then what she wanted to she would break their ribs" Jack says

"Okay i don't know who to pick so pass" i say

"Fine i'll go, Jerry Truth or dare" Jack asks

"Dare yo" he says

"I dare you to... run around the mall in your underwear for 3 minutes" he says

"DONE" jerry says

He strips down and runs out the doors.

"Someone flims this" Jack says

"Got it" Milton says pulling out his phone

"Hey Maya" Jerry says turning around about to moon me

"AHHHHH" i say hiding behind Jack

"Haha" Jacks says

"JERRY I HATE YOU" i say

Once the three minutes are up we all sit down again

"That was scarring" Julie says

"Agreed" i say

"i've already gone so who's next" Jerry says

"I will" Miltons says

For about a half hour we play truth or dare. We went around the circle about 5 times.

"Maya Truth or dare" Kim asks

"Truth" i say

"Who was your first kiss and when" she asks smirking

"Dare" i say

"i dare you to answer the question" she says

"pass" i say

"No passing" Jerry says

I look over at jack and he nods

"It was with Jack at my 13 birthday" i say

"Woah" Jerry says

"Can we just move on" i say

"I want to hear this story" He says

"Have Jack tell you" i say

"what no leaving me out of this" Jack says

"well im not telling the story" i say

"Lets watch a movie" Julie says

"Okay" we all agree

I bring my pillow and lean against the post when Jack comes and puts his head in my lap.

"Comfy" i ask looking down on him

"Very" he says looking up at me

I laughing and get ready to watch the movie

"You smell good" he says

"what" i ask

"You smell like vanilla and honey" he says

"Thanks?" i say

When the movie starts i find myself playing with Jack's hair

"alright time to swich" i whisper after half an hour

"okay" Jack says as he sits up

I lay my head in his lap and close my eyes as he runs his fingers threw my gold hair. I dose off but wake up when the movie is over.

"Sleep well" Jack says looking over me

"Very" i say

I get up and sit on his lap laying me head on his shoulder.

"Oh by the way you left a mark earlier" i say

"really" he says laughing

"Not funny" i say

"NO PDA BACK THERE" Jerry yells

"How do you now kill him" i ask

"Takes practise" he says

I nod and put my head in the crock of his neck

"Im tired" i mumble

"The go to sleep i wont let jerry prank you" he says

"You better not i know where you sleep" i say closing my eyes

I feel Jack kiss my forehead as i drift off to sleep

* * *

dont worry there will still be more for the sleep over i hope you guy enjoyed it until the next updated

xoxo

Rosey


End file.
